1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for installing coil springs over a central longitudinal shaft, as in shock absorbers; and, in particular, to motorcycle shock absorbers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of shock absorbing means include a hydraulic damping absorber encircled by a coil spring. Often, the coil spring and the damping absorber are attached together as a separate unit, particularly rear shock absorbers on motorcycles. Normally with the damping absorber extended full length, the coil spring is under some compression.
To remove the spring for replacement or repair to the damping absorber, additional compression must be applied while a keeper, or whatever device that holds the spring under compression, is removed. To install a spring, it must be compressed while the keeper is inserted.
Compressing the spring can be difficult since a required force for compressing the spring the necessary distance may be as high as 150 pounds. Without a special tool, normally two or three men using screwdrivers are needed to perform the installation. Such prior art operations not only require a relatively large number of man hours; but, also, accidents are more likely to occur during such multiple men operations.